


Apollo Stands Dreaming

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-21
Updated: 2004-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds himself straddling the border of dreaming and wakefulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo Stands Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I just woke up with this in my head and had to share. Super thanks to Wunderful29 and Katkim for the rapid beta work.

* * *

The movie wasn't bad, Clark really did like all the ones Lex picked out. It was just late, and Clark was fighting the urge to lean his head back, close his eyes, ignore the subtitles, and simply enjoy the rhythm of the language the characters were speaking.

Clark snuck a glance at Lex, who seemed fully engrossed in the movie. Lex probably didn't even have to read the subtitles to understand what was being said. Risking Lex's teasing about not understanding foreign films, Clark did lean his head back. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was so warm in here, the vowels from the TV so lyrical and…

Sleep hovered close by, waiting to overtake him, but Clark felt anchored by the plush grip of the sofa and the warm glow of the room. It was the most relaxed he'd felt in at least a year. Comfortable and safe here with Lex, no anger or animosity between them. This evening had been so nice that Clark could almost imagine that things were like they'd been before. He found himself wishing for the first time in a long time that Lex would touch him. The thought sent a warm shiver through Clark. It had been so long since Clark had let himself think those thoughts, they'd been walled up behind all his fears and worries about Lex. But nothing had really changed, Clark still felt a longing for his best friend, a tinge of emptiness inside, which he was sure could only be filled by something impossible to ask for.

Clark let his thoughts float free, indulging himself, imagining he could feel Lex's fingers twining into his hair. Lex's dream hand was surprisingly light, softly running through Clark's hair and stroking curls back from his forehead. So gently it was almost as if Lex didn't want to wake Clark.

Lex's hand rested lightly at the base of Clark's neck. They were sitting close on the couch and Clark slid a little to the right, along Lex's arm to rest his head on Lex's shoulder, and let Lex's arm curl around him. Lex's body felt tense, but Clark snuggled into him and Lex relaxed, pulling Clark a little closer to him.

Clark wondered if this kind of lucid dreaming was some sort of Kryptonian ability. It felt so real, so warm and safe, it had to be a protection mechanism, buffering Clark against the stark and sometimes brutal reality he'd had to face.

Clark was unsure of how much time had really passed, when he realized the light from the TV was of a different quality and color, and the voices were speaking English now. The warmth was still there, but the comfort had changed. Clark's face felt damp from the corner of his mouth, down through the fabric of Lex's shirt.

Oh god.

Had Clark actually fallen asleep on Lex's shoulder and drooled on him? Panic rushed through Clark. No, no, no it couldn't be. The dream had just changed. So many bad things had happened in the past year that Clark's subconscious was full of strange fears, and surely this was just them playing out in Clark's dream. Trying to relax find the golden warmth again, Clark slowed his breathing.

The length of Lex's body, pressed close to Clark, vibrated with tension, a fission that flowed into Clark and completed its circuit. Clark could feel the throb of their pulses together, the shiver of Lex's exhale, the slow rhythm of Lex's hand, once again fingers curled into Clark's hair. The hum of Lex's body sent delicious quivers running from Clark's heart, through his stomach, and settling in his cock.

Clark's calm was gone. Something seemed to shimmer between them, making Clark's whole body come to life, making him aware of it in ways he hadn't been in months. He could feel his skin heat and flush where it pressed against Lex's, separated by the thinnest barrier of their clothes. Clark's heart fluttered, a hummingbird in his chest. He let his hand drift from his own lap into Lex's, his palm pressed on Lex's leg, anchoring them together somehow. Clark could feel his own need flickering around them, the dream shifting into something more desperate, full of base desires.

"Clark, I know you're awake," Lex whispered into his ear. Anxiety charged through Clark again, ceasing only when Lex's hand turned Clark's chin and their mouths pressed together.

The kiss broke the barrier between dreaming and waking. Clark's sense of reality was shattered and rebuilt in the seconds that their bodies joined completely, mouths opening and tongues playing over each other. The intensity accelerated and Clark reached for Lex, turning his own body and twining one arm around Lex's waist and wrapping the other around the back of Lex's neck, pulling him closer. The room was so charged that they seemed to orbit each other, forces repelling and attracting until sparks flowed between their bodies.

It was Clark who broke the kiss. Dizzy and still unsure of reality, he said, "I drooled on you."

"If that's what it took to get you to finally kiss me, it was worth it." Lex smiled and pulled Clark back into a deepening kiss.

~finis~

 _they remained free in the heavenly chasm,  
remained angels, but dreaming angels,  
each imbued with the mysteries of the other._  
\- Denise Levertov


End file.
